wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Three Princesses
The Three Princesses Prologue Queen Oasis jumped out of bed, frantically looking around her room. There was an intruder in the stronghold, like a mouse, but mice didn't steal treasure. Yet WOLVES do… She slammed the door open, and whipped toward the treasury. The Queen unlocked each door, and the four treasury rooms seemed unharmed, but she noticed one thing. The Eye of Onyx gone, and the Queen roared with fury. She flew out into the stronghold courtyard, and saw a wolf. Stupid wolf. She thought, doesn't even bother to look at the sky. She smiled, and decided to scare it to death. Prey always tasted better that way anyway. ''' '''Who will be Queen? Blister slithered into the courtyard, her two sisters trailing behind her. ' '“Oh no! Our mother is dead!” Blaze cried, bursting into tears. “And none of us killed her,” Burn murmured. “I was going to challenge her, and I WAS going to win.” Blister said. “I am the strongest, so I would’ve won in a duel.” Burn replied. “Well I'm the youngest, so I would have the longest reign. Plus, I AM the prettiest, and don't the sandwings need a pretty queen?” The sisters continued arguing for hours to come. 3 years later… ' '''Blaze sat in her new house, close to the border of the Ice Kingdom. Not too close, where she would freeze to death, but not too far away from her allies. Her house was made out of straw, because she didn't want to waste time, and besides, every other material would get her scales dirty. The princess shuddered at the thought. ' '''Burn camped in a nice little twig hut in the Sky Kingdom. She didn't want to waste time when she could be out fighting, and she wouldn't be in the hut very much anyway. The Mud Kingdom wasn't that far, just far enough that she wouldn't make many trips. Not that she did, anyway, for the muddy swamp was too brown and, well, muddy. Blister stayed in the Stronghold, for it was very durable, and she didn't visit the Sea Kingdom that much. She didnt like the water entrance to the Summer Palace, although it did annoy her that Coral would never go outside the Sea Kingdom. 17 years later… A sneaky wolf went up to Blaze’s hut. He knocked on the door and said, “little princess, little princess, let me in!” Blaze replied, “No, I’d rather not.” Then the wolf did the unthinkable, he ran toward the Sky Kingdom, and told them where the dumb Princess’s hut was. They flew toward the hut, and killed her. Next the wolf went to Burn’s hut. He knocked on the door and said, “Strong princess, strong princess, let me in.” Burn walked out and said, “You may have helped eliminate one of my sisters, but you already got your reward.” The wolves eyes narrowed to slits as Burn stormed into the hut, and slammed the door. He went to the IceWings, and told them when to find her, and where, for revenge on them killing Blaze. They flew straight there, and killed the strong and brutal princess. Now, when Blister heard this, she was overjoyed. She gave him a reward, double what the IceWings gave him - and they gave him quite a lot - and he left, amazed at the treasure he got. With that, and the treasure he stole from the Stronghold in the first place, he was easily the richest wolf in all of Pyrrhia. Blister soon realized that she needed the Eye of Onyx to prove she was a worthy Queen. She went to the Wolve’s home and asked him where she could find it. When he replied, “Well it's right here!” and ran to go get it from the treasury he had in his new home, Queen Blister realized this wolf had been the one to start the war. He may have killed her sisters, but he was the one to postpone her throne for 20 YEARS. She thanked him, snatched the Eye, and flew home. ''' '''The moment she touched the sand of the Stronghold courtyard, she told her guards to kill the wolf. They came back with all the wealth of the wolf, and put it in the treasury. She gathered her tribe, and said, “I am the rightful Queen, and here is my proof!” Blister uncovered the Eye, taking the cloth off it. Orange sparks came off the Eye. She looked as if she was trying to let go of it, but couldn't, and the Eye killed her. So now the SandWings went off to find a new Queen. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)